A conventional cuticle removing device 40 is disclosed in FIG. 9 and generally includes a handle 41 and a scrubbing stick 42 which is connected to the handle 41. The scrubbing stick 42 includes a scrubbing surface 421 so that a user may hold the handle 41 and remove the cuticle of limbs by moving the scrubbing stick 42 on the area of the limbs by the scrubbing surface 421. The size of the scrubbing stick 42 is fixed, and it is designed for using on a large area, so that it is not convenient when being used onto a small area. The users then have to prepare another cuticle removing device which is designed for small areas.
The present invention intends to provide a cuticle removing device that includes a large set and a small set which is received in the handle of the large set so that the user may easily store and carry the device.